The Next Mew Mews
by GlassyWorthington
Summary: The Mews are grown up, and now its time for their kids to take over the title of the Tokyo Mew Mews. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokioy Mew Mew or any other names or brands or anything else like that in my story.**

**Hello! I am GlassyWorthington, this is my second fanfiction, so tell me if it stinks, or tell me if it is decent. So anyway enjoy the chapter! **

_Me? Normal. Life? Yeah pretty normal. Today? Anything but that._

_ I'm Misake Sakura, my mom's name is Ichigo, and my dad's name is Masaya. I live in an average neighborhood , my life is filled up with school and tests, and the occasional essay. I'm a pretty good student... okay I try my best, but lately mom's been acting a bit weird since dad died ( GlassyWorthington: wonder how that happened...) I've never really seen him because he's always on business trips. But lately mom's been acting super weird when ever we see a cafe, its been broken down for quite some time now. Most of the older kids say its haunted, but mom said it was because of an accident. Which I honestly don't understand how something that bad could happen in a cute little cafe right next to the park. My thinking was interrupted by someone calling my name from downstairs._

"Misake! Come here!" Misake couldn't read her mothers voice, which meant trouble.

"What..." Misake cautiously answered.

"I have a job interview, so I'll be leaving you for a few days."

"WHAT!" Misake said in surprise and fear, "What if I burn the house down? What if a robber breaks in? Or what if a p-"

"You'll be fine. Your older now, in a few years you'll be living by yourself."

"Fine Fine Fine." Misake sighed, it would keep them in a house and would give them food was the only positive thing she could think of in a time like this.

"Great! I'm going to leave in a few days, so just make sure to clean and such. And don't do anything stupid. Your a smart girl though,just rem-"

"I'll be fine, just don't stay any longer than you have to." Misake said, still a bit unsure about this.

A Few Days Later...

"I'll be back in a few days! Love you! Bye!" said Ichigo as she drove off toward the airport.

"Okay mom! Love you have fun! Ill be fine!" shouted Misake and shut the door behind her.

"I'm not gonna be fine at all. This was a bad idea! This was a great idea! I shouldn't have done this! This was a bad Idea! Why did I let her go all the way to the other side of the country! I'll learn responsibility! I'll fail miserably and burn the house down!" This went on for a while, Misake paced back and forth and went on about how this was a bad idea and how it was a good idea. That is until the door opened behind her.

"You were right you are a fail, the door was unlocked." said a voice behind her. She spun around to see a boy about a year older than her standing- no hovering in her doorway.

"What who are yo- no your on of those freaks they talk about on the news!" Misake shouted and stepped into the kitchen behind her and quickly locked the door.

"That ought to hold him for a whil-" Misake said aloud.

"What about holding me off?" said the freak.

_Crud! He broke through! I'll use this! _Misake thought and whipped a frying pan at the intruders head, but he caught it right as it was going to hit him.

"Really? A frying pan? Is that the best you can do?" he laughed.

_Ahh crap! Now he's mocking me! Crap. Crap. Crap. _

The next closed thing was the silverware. Dozens of forks and knifes went flying past him and clattered all around him.

"Wow way to use your surroun- woah, hold it there Sparky, those are some pretty sharp knifes." Misake finally found some meat knifes hidden behind dozens of spoons that lay in the floor around whoever this was. _I've got him now!_

"Someone," said the freak Misake threw a sharp knife, and it almost hit his head, "Could," another hit right above where his head was. "Get" another one, "Hurt." this on hit the door behind him and he grabbed it and threw it back with amazing speed, and it caught Misake's shirt, pinning her soldier against the wall.

"Well now that the utensil throwing is over, I believe you asked my name?"

"It's not over yet!" said Misake, and picked up a butter knife.

"Will you ever give up? That happens to be a butter knife, I have a sword." He brandished a long sword that Misake had only seen in her grandfather's samurai movies.

"You'd be amazed what I can do with a butter knife." Misake tried to sound confident.

One epic sword/butter knife later.

"You are pretty good in the art of the butter knife." panted the guy.

"Oh yeah, if I wasn't so tried I would've creamed you with in the first five minutes."

"We will have our rematch sooner than later, I assure you that," he said and disappeared around the corner to were the door was wide open.

_What the heck was that all about. He was like an alien or something, and he was super good with a sword, but since when did I get so good with a butter knife?_

**I know, I know, character development stinks, as I have said in my other story several times. But its necessary, and I'm not nearly as talented as Moonsparrow and Ninja Terra and Alexishadow (I didn't spell that right FYI, big surprise ;)) Here's hoping that the next chapter will be better! Please review all you need to say is g-r-e-a-t of even n-o-t- s-o g-r-e-a-t. See you in the next chapter! Bye! (have a great day)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew of any other name, brand and so on that appears here.**

**Yep, I'm back. After 1...2...3... 3 ½... weeks of not even touching this here laptop. So I'm very sorry, and nothing of this sort will happen again, hopefully. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

_I never thought the mansion could get so quite, and lonely. It's so quite. And on top of all that it's raining out side. Well today is going to be fun. _Thought Shinai (long **I **sound at the end of her name), who was home alone in her mother's gigantic mansion. Her mother Mint (I can't remember the last name) was a famous ballerina and was in France performing, leaving Shinai home alone, and bored. _Well I'll just take a walk... In the rain. Wow am I bored and disparate. Oh well, better than cleaning I suppose feel like some thing's out there. _She got her coat on and headed on outside where the ice cold rain greeted her uncomfortably. It felt like a bunch on icy crystals hitting her, so she decided to grab an umbrella and walked down the street to the park and that very walk out of sheer boredom changed Shinai's life forever.

The rain didn't let up, it got worse and soon enough Shinai could hardly see where she was going. _Well this can't get any worse. I'm an idiot, going on a walk in the middle of a storm. I couldn't help it though, like I wanted to be here. _Lightening lit up the sky. _Okay, so it now cannot get any worse that it is now._

"So your Shinai, I've been looking for you." said a voice in front of her.

"No. I'm not." said Shinai, now thinking that it can worse.

"Yeah right, that was a rhetorical question." said the voice of a guy, a little older that herself.

"Okay... so your not stupid. What do you want?" asked Shinai in a tone of wonder.

"Good, I'm glad you figured that out." answered the voice, "now I can finish my mission."

"Okay... what would that be..."

"You'll find out."

"Wait h- where did you go?" Shinai said as she felt something slide past her, the rain was pouring harder now, suddenly a street light started flickering, on and off. Short rays of light would light up the area around her. She could feel something watching her, and then it happened. A sword almost sliced her left arm off, luckily she dodged the attack just in time.

"You almost sliced my arm off!" She shouted at her attacker.

"Yeah." said the voice matter-of-fact tone. The lamp flickered, and she saw his outline. Tall, skinner, a thin sharp sword clutched in his left hand, a larger one in his right and floating. She swung her umbrella at the outline, only to be blocked by a sword.

"Ah, getting creative are we?" He said, beckoning for another swing. The light went off.

"How can you see me?" Shinai yelled into the rain.

"I don't know." He teased.

"Yeah okay, Mr. Tall Dark and Cowardly." She shot back at him. And took another swing that hit his arm once the light flashed on again.

"It's called strategy, I was going to find you but then you kind of came to me. And nice hit, though it's hardly going to leave a bruise. You swing like a girl." he replied.

"Gee, if, you haven't noticed I am a girl stupid!" yelled Shinai, and swung again, but she was to late, he had pinned her against the lamp pole with his sword. She suddenly felt helpless as she tried to get herself free, the light flickered on and she saw the figure coming closer, and it went off.

"Who are you?" said Shinai, as the figure came closer to her.

"For now, your enemy." said the figure, and the light flickered on and she saw her attacker. He was yes tall, and yes skinny, but even in the pouring rain, he was perfect. The figure smiled down at her grabbed his sword and diapered. Shinai stood there in amazement, and thought, _he was_**_ amazing_**_, and then again he was an _**_amazing jerk_**_. _The light finally decided to work and Shinai headed home wondering who he was, and why he wanted to attack her?

**Well, so it's turning out pretty good so far. As you all know form Mex Mix (my other story) character development is boring, but necessary! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any other name brand and so on in this book.**

**Hello! I wrote another chapter in a day! Instead of a month! So anywhoo, where I live, we just got 13 inches of snow (measured it this morning on the driveway). Which makes the drift height 5 feet at some points, and I was wondering why on the warning labels for snowblowers (and for you lucky southern places, lawnmowers or how ever you spell that) it always shows people deliberately sticking their hand or leg into the snowblower (lawnmower) blades. Who would be that stupid?Well anyway Enjoy!**

_Well, at least it's not raining, and the store is only a few blocks away. _Thought Yugana as she walked down her street to the market as she thought about how her mother could've been so smart and yet forgotten to purchase soy sauce at the store for dinner.

Yugana's light green hair wrapped around her as a cold night wind brushed by her. The store at the edge of town stood there all alone, silent in away compared to what it's like during the day time with everyone rushing in and out, children playing around the outside of it, or begging for ice cream.

As she entered, there was no one at the counter which surprised Yugana. She went down the usual isles, and what surprised her was that there were absolutely no butter knives in stock.

"Wierd they always have butter knives." mumbled Yugana.

"Ha, and trust you earthlings with these 'butter knives'." said a voice behind her. As she turned around she came face to face with some alien-like thing, which was by the way floating.

"Who are you?" Yugana said in a quiet calm voice.

"Umm... An alien. The other one freaked out when she saw me. This is odd. So...Well...better complete my mission." He shrugged and took out a long sword and came at her. Luckily, she dodged, and slipped into the next isle hoping for some time to think of a plan. He came after her and lunged at her, thinking fast she grabbed some air freshener and sprayed it in his face.

"Geez, way to get it in my ey- Oh crud it smells like lavender!" Yelled the alien bent over in pain and disgust. Yugana slipped around the corner, to bump into a taller thinner alien who was better looking that the lavender alien was.

"Well he was a fail." admitted the alien, "He hates lavender. Too bad I won't go down that easy." the alien shot a brilliant smile at her and took out his swords and came at her too. After a wile of running in and out of the isles trying to dodge swords flying at her Not sure what to do, she ran to the freezer section and managed to lose him.

"You are a hand full you know that." said the lavender scented alien, still blinking in pain as he spun around the corner and faced her.

"You smell like lavender." Yugana quietly laughed, because while all of this was happening she still couldn't believe how funny it was.

"Hahahaha, you sucker!" came the laugh of the taller alien behind her which shocked her because she couldn't even hear him coming.

"Why you!" Yelled lavender alien and charged at her. Having to think fast, she grabbed a solid steak and whipped at him. The meat hit him straight in the face and he passed out.

"Ohh," said Yugana turning to the tall alien, "poor alien, will he be alright?" but the taller alien was laughing so hard he didn't hear a word she said. She ran pass the aliens grabbed the soy sauce and left the money on the counter and ran for her life down the street.

_Why me? What did they want and where did they come from? What's not to like about lavender? Why were they so strange? _Yugana wondered this all the way to her house, and hoped with all her hart that she would not have this happen again.

**I know this was short, but I liked it. I've been wanting to write a grocery store section for a while and this was the perfect chance to write it! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any names, brands, and so on in this chapter.**

**Yep that disclaimer was sure fun. Like always. So on a brighter note! I've actually written today and am doing a pretty good job at keeping up on my writing. I would like it if I could get some more reviews please! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

_Wow! I've got so much money now! Hahahah! More Anpans for me! _Tanoshii ran down the street to the little shop that sold the best desserts. _Almost there! _Tanoshii burst through the doors causing them to swing wildly and everyone in the little cafe like shop to look at her like she was some sort of freak.

"Tanoshii, you got your allowance today I see." said the man at the counter as everyone went back to normal.

"How did you know?" asked Tanoshii innocently.

"You come here every time you get your allowance." said the man at the counter, annoyed.

"Wow...I never noticed. Oh well! 7 Anpans to go, please." asked Tanoshii innocently.

"_7_. What are you feeding! An army!" exclaimed the man at the counter as the size zero teenager cleaned him out of Anpans.

"No, just me. When mom gets back she might want some." said Tanoshii as if she were dreaming.

"Tanoshii, she's not coming back any time soon. Pudding's off... Traveling. Yeah, Traveling." said the man gently.

"Yes she is, you just watch." Said Tanoshii and she headed out the door.

As she was walking, she thought she heard someone following her. She turned around, no one. So she walked on, and everyone in a while she would look back, to see no one. _Odd, in most movies this would be totally predictable, and then all of a sudden... something pops out and scared the person half to death. _

"I love these things!" she heard a voice and then her Anpans were snatched right out of her hands. She turned to face the thief, to find out it was floating.

"Who are you? And why do you smell like lilacs?" asked Tanoshii

"Why does everyo-" started the floating thing. When it was interrupted by another floating thing.

"Hahahaha! Sucker! That was the best! You still smell like lilacs!" said the other alien pointing to the lilac alien, and besides the foot long ears, that Alien thing was perfect.

"Stop screwing around." said another alien, a **third** alien, "No wonder you never complete you missions, you are such amateur."

"Yeah, hear that, you amateur!" said the other alien and pointed at the lilac alien.

"What me? Your the one who always flirt-" started the lilac alien when he was interrupted by the third alien.

"Would you two just be quiet! I can't believ-" started the third alien when he was interrupted by Tanoshii.

(sudden aura of doom) "Give me my Anpans. NOW!" she yelled going into a rather scary trans.

"Umm... no?" replied the lilac alien.

"I said NOW! IF YOU SO VALUE YOUR LIFE, YOU WILL HAND THEM OVER NOW!"yelled Tanoshii, and with that the bag of Anpans were given to Tanoshii. (aura vanishes) "Okay thank you! Now what did you want?" she replied with a smile.

"Just surrender. You are completely out numbered and we are more powerful." said the tall perfect alien. _Shoot, he's right. What to do now?_

"Okay, I surrender. Just tell me who to surrender to." Tanoshii didn't expect this to work, but she was desperate.

"You can surrender to me. I was first one on earth." said the lilac one.

"No, me. I'm the better looking one, and I don't smell like lilacs." said the tall one.

"I'm the superior here, who has not failed yet." said the third one.

"Yeah right, your just bossy." said the lilac one.

"I know! In kindergarten he took my cookie and-" said the tall one, and they got into a big argument about who was the leader. Tanoshii slipped away and walked home, eating the Anpans.

**Well I do admit, there was no hitting aliens with steak and no butter knives, but it was still pretty good. In a about two more chapters the action will kick in. In the next chapter you meet the last Mew, so see you then! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any other names, brand and so on in this chapter.**

**Compared to most authors notes, mine is really boring so sorry. I would really like it if you guys would review! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

(Hiding in a bush at a park) "You take her, your the only one who hasn't been on a mission on earth yet." whispered the first alien.

"Yeah, good luck. She looks stronger than the others." said the second alien.

"Gee, thanks, why don't you take her on then? I'll stand and keep guard." joked a third.

"Nope. I got lilac stuff sprayed in my face, your turn." insisted the first alien.

"Yeah, I can still smell it!" quietly laughed the second alien.

"Why don't you go then? It's not like you suffered anything major." said the first alien to the second one

"Yeah right, and take the chance of her completely messing my face up?" argued the second one.

"Narcissist." mumbled the third alien.

"Your just jealous because I'm WAY mor-" started the second

"Fine. Fine, I'll go chickens." finished the third alien.

(Walking by the bushes at that moment) _weird, I though I heard the bushes mumbling. How odd. Wait! Now their shaking! _ Thought Natsuki as she took a walk through the park, long, light purple hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She pondered this until something flew at her, a long bulky sword, almost decapitated her, and a alien like thing came out of the bushes.

"So, your the last one are you?" said the alien, "The other two failed, but I will succeed."

"Did not!" yelled a voice from the bush.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" questioned Natsuki.

"None of your business! Just surrender and we can get it over with." said the alien annoyed.

"If you plan to kill me, I want to know why. I will not surrender." she said calmly.

"Oh, is that so? What will you attack me with?" joked the alien, right as she pulled out a large, but still on the smaller side, pocket knife. "Oh...you have a knife. It is very sharp...Way to be prepared." said the alien, not sounding to confident. They battled for some time, on jab of a pocket knife, blocked by a sword. Luckily they were battling in a not so busy part of the park, is all Natsuki could think of right now. In a split second she tripped and the sword pinned her skirt to the earth beneath her. "Nice fight. You have potential, I'll look out for you." said the alien. All she could do was sit there, and stare. He laughed, and grabbed his sword and left. Toward the bushes were he met up with two other aliens.

"Found you!" yelled the voice of girl, clearly exhausted, her light pink hair falling in her face and light amber eyes gleaming, and surprisingly she was holding a butter knife.

"For some reason I knew you would be here." said a girl that casually walked in, in a stuck up tone.

"I could smell lilacs all the way here." said a girl in a quiet tone, quietly entering from behind Natsuki, "So I decided to follow."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AT ONE OF MY ANPANS!" yelled someone as they stormed in.

"Wow, I can't believe they followed so well." said the alien that just fought Natsuki.

"Yeah! I thought all humans weren't that smart!" said the lilac one.

"No kidding. I also can't believe that experiment carried on to the next generation, and still managed to bring them all here at one time."

"What experiment? I'm not an experiment! I'm normal!" Yelled the Pink haired girl.

"Yes you are, in a way, you'll see in your first battle."

"When will that be? My coat is ruined now because Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome had to use his swords on me in the middle of the rain!" said the stuck up one, clearly angry.

"I could've done a lot worse, I could've easily eliminated you." said 'Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome' as he laughed.

"Niato, that was not your mission." said the alien that battled Natsuki.

"Heddo, your so boring!" said the tall one or Niato, "Ryuu, you agree." Niato turned to the lilac one.

"Yeah, but lets just finish our mission." said the lilac one or Ryuu. He and his friends turned to the five girls and drew their weapons and attacked.

**Yep that was a cliffhanger. If you have any questions just ask by leaving a review, and I will answer. This was a confusing chapter, but the next one's gonna be super awesome, I think. Bye!**


End file.
